The Last words
by alwaysmHine
Summary: Summary: What would be your last words when you die? Words that will make your love move on and let go. Words that will make her forget about you, for her own good and yours.


The Last Words

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO and the song BRIELLE BY SKYSAILING

Sorry if I haven't updated to my other stories, I just don't have enough time. So please accept my apology I promise next week I'll update on the BROKEN PROMISES AND MY LuLLABY

Summary: What would be your last words when you die? Words that will make your love move on and let go. Words that will make her forget about you, for her own good and yours.

Beneath the starry night sky was a couple, they were sitting, their feet hanging in the edge of the cliff. They were taking their time since they have no mission for the night.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, do you have any missions tomorrow?" Sakura asked

"None," Sasuke answered

"You haven't got any missions for the past 2 weeks?" Sakura said

"You don't want me to spend my time with you? I should go home," Sasuke teased as he started to stand

"WAIT! Don't leave me, I didn't mean to ask, it was just a statement" Sakura said as she grabbed him

"Sakura, I was just kidding, you know I won't leave you," Sasuke winced but Sakura didn't noticed it

"And Sakura, you are my home," Sasuke added as he held Sakura closer to him

"Sakura?"

"Hmm"

"What will be your last words when you die?" Sasuke asked

"Why would you ask something like that?"

"No reason, so what would you say,"

"I would say, 'I love you, Sasuke'" Sakura said

"Is that all?"

"Is there something else to say?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, I should go," Sasuke said as he left

"Sasuke!" but he already disappeared

"You left me," Sakura whispered

…..

The next day.

"Hey, forehead! Guess what just happened!" Ino yelled

"I'm just right beside you, so stop yelling!" Sakura yelled back

"Shikamaru just proposed to me last night!" Ino said with hearts in her eyes

"Congrats!" Sakura cheered

"So what about you and Sasuke?" she asked

"Same old, same new," Sakura smiled

"Sheesh, what kind of guy is he?" Ino said

"Sakura! Sasuke, he's in the hospital! Something happened to him," it was Tenten

Then without a doubt she rushed towards the hospital.

"I can't believe this, how did this happened," Sakura said as tears started to show

"I'm sorry Sakura, I guess he can't find the strength to tell you about his condition," Tsunade said

"5 months after he came back, he told me about his condition he has a weak heart, sakura, and he knows he's gonna die soon," Tsunade said

"Why, why didn't he tell me?"

"He said, he can't bear to hurt you," Tsunade said

"sakura," a weak voice said

She looked at sasuke's direction

"Sasuke!" she ran to his side, Sasuke tried to wipe he tears

"I'm sorry," he said then he took a deep breath

"You can't leave me, Sasuke, you can't," Sakura said

"Yes I can Sakura," Sakura was hurt, he wants to leave her

"But i won't," he smiled but that wasn't enough for sakura to calm down

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried to louder

"Don't cry,"

"Sakura remember when I asked you if what will be your last words when you die last night," Sasuke asked

"Sakura, I want you to asked me what will be my last words 'Say, Sasuke-kun what will be your last words when you die?"

"Sasuke no, no, no," Sakura cried

"Just do it,"

"Sasuke-kun what will be your last words when you die?" sakura said in her shaky voice

"If only, If only you didn't love me so much that I you won't have to cry when I'm gone, If only I was strong enough to handle my condition, If only time is slow so I can spend it with you, If only—If only," Sasuke said as he closed his eyes never to open again.

"NO, NO!" Sakura screamed so loud that almost the whole hospital heard her scream

Goodbye Sasuke (Brielle)  
Only whispers can tell  
Of the sweet dreams that we knew so well  
I'll see you around our dear ocean town  
The frozen days we set ablaze  
Sent me drifting away  
Like a butterfly, you floated by and now you're alone  
I wish I knew when I'll be back again  
So until then I wish you well  
My dear Sasuke (Brielle)

It was raining, Sakura was walking on an empty street, her face as pale as ice, her eyes so dull. Then she fainted and fell on the ground. She started to cry again but her voice was hoarse.

Then Shikamaru found her he held her and ran to his house. When Ino saw them she was terrified Sakura almost look dead and she was cold like a corpse.

…..

"I should have given her the letter after his burial," ino said as she started at Sakura

"But Sasuke's instruction is to give her the letter 5 days after," Shikamaru said

"But it pains me to see her like this!" Ino said

Shikamaru hugged her as whispered soothing words

…..

What's the use of waking up, if you have nothing to live for. If only Sasuke is here. If only- was his last words, I meant he regretted dieing, he regetted leaving me, HE LOVES ME. But how can I move on.

Sakura woke up and felt something staring at her,she looked to her right and saw Ino and Shikamaru, Ino handed her a piece of envelope.

When she opened it, she saw a ring and a letter.

Sakura,

If you are reading this letter, I'm already dead and you should be broken, I'm sorry if I should give to you 5 days after my death. I wanted to marry you, that's the main reason why I came back but I noticed the pain in my heart, meant that my sickness is back. My last words for you are if only, it just means that I regretted leaving Konoha, leaving you to be exact. Watching you lying on that cold bench it pains me. IF only I listened to you, If only I loved you much stronger when we were still young, if only I didn't waste my time training with Orochimaru, If only I had spent it with you, I would have married you, I would have been healed. How I regretted everything, the only thing I didn't regret is you, your face, your smile, your voice, your playful attitude, your everything, your memories, I never regretted a single thing about it. I want you to move on and fall in love again, don't waste your time crying over me, I love you sakura and never forget that.

Loving always,

Sasuke

Sasuke, I will never forget you, I'll do my best to live life the fullest but I'll never love again, because Sasuke you are my true love my one and only. I'll only rely on my memories of you, no matter how painful I'll do my best and make you proud. Sasuke I love you.

PLZ…. REVIEW!

Sorry if it isn't good enough but at least I did my best for the night

'


End file.
